Sad,Beautiful, Tragic
by Delena-Dessiefan.x
Summary: After the Volturi cause Renesemee huge pain and tragedy, she is forced to leave Forks as the memory is too painful. She goes to a small, seemingly quiet, town called mystic falls where she meets a dark beautiful stranger who will encourage her to do things that will challenge everything she is. I do not own twilight or the vampire diaries. Title inspired by Taylor Swift lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

Nessie's POV

"Their coming, aren't they?" I asked my blank faced aunt "Alice, answer me!"

"Yes, all of them. We can't gather enough vampires this time, there isn't enough time" Alice answered in panic.

"But they only want to make sure Nessie isn't a danger right?" Jacob asked desperately, but he already knew the answer.

"No Jake, the volturi don't work like that. They want the gifted ones in the family to join them, and will stop at nothing to get them." I answered him "Alice how long do we have?"

"A day, maybe less" Alice answered bluntly "they must have been near when they decided to come here, or I was watching the wrong person's decisions" Alice added distraught.

"We should go warn the others" I said as I squeezed my aunt's hand before walking towards Jacob.

"They won't hurt you, I will make sure of it" Jacob whispered protectively in my ear.

When we got to the room where the rest of my family had now gathered, my father's face was painted with rage. Seeing him like that scared me, I flinched.

"We will just have to fight them then won't we?" I heard my uncle Emmet say.

"And get ourselves killed Emmet" my aunt Rosalie answered.

"We won't necessarily die rose, and you know me I'm not going down without a fight" he argued "plus we've got the wolves there's about 20 of them now !" my mothers and my head snapped up to stare at my uncle in disbelieve

"Emmet, we can't expect the wolves to risk their lives for us again, and especially not for me" I scolded

"Nessie you really think that they won't demand on helping us if it's to do with you huh? I don't expect anything from them, and I know they do a lot for us, but get real." Emmet said defensively

"He's right Ness, I physically can't not help you and that means neither can the pack" Jacob said as he squeezed my hand, I just shook my head.

"I'm going to go to bed, but first I need to hunt anybody coming?" I asked lazily.

"We all will we are going to need the strength for tomorrow" Jasper answered

"Jacob go warn the pack" my father half growled

"Yeah sure, I will meet you afterwards" Jacob obeyed, he gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie's POV

I hated hunting with all of my family, especially Emmet, he's just so competitive. All I want to do is have a deer or if we can be bothered to go all the way to Canada a moose but with Emmet it has to be a bear or a mountain lion. And If I don't get one he would say things like "c'mon you're meant to be a Cullen" or "what kind of vampire are you?" It makes me feel like I don't belong, like I'm not good enough. I know it's silly because it's Emmet and almost everything he says is a joke, but still some part of me still didn't belong in forks. Like a new home was awaiting me. As I ran through the forest the trees and plants melding into a green blur, I let my instincts take over. About a mile away from me was a herd of deer, my throat burned like I had swallowed fire. I looked over at my parents and then at my aunt Alice who was hand in hand with my uncle jasper. They nodded and I ran as fast as my half human legs would take me. As I approached the herd I made sure I was silent, I knew that I must have been at least almost silent as there was no movement apart from the grazing of the herd and two male stags fighting for the right to be 'alpha'. The burn in my throat intensified, keeping myself hidden in the shadows of the trees I stalked the older buck with my eyes estimating the perfect time to strike. Before a second could pass I pounced onto the stag's back grabbing it by the antlers and pulling its head back to whisper in its ear "I'm sorry" then pulling its head further back to sink my teeth into its neck hitting a pumping artery. Feeling the warm red liquid soothing my burning throat, I took the last few drops of blood from the buck and then dropped the poor creature's corpse. Feeling a sense of satisfaction at the guilt I felt, my humanity was still on my side.

"Hello Renesmee, my haven't you grown" a haunting but familiar voice greeted me.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie's POV

"Aro" I breathed in terror

"My my you remember me, what a good memory you do have" he chimed

"Yeah, well the vampire in me and all"

"I see you are sticking to your families' diet, don't you ever get a craving for the real stuff"

"No, people have families, just like me. I don't know what I would do without any of my family so I couldn't take someone else's"

"Hmm that is an interesting to see it, it also shows that there is definitely human in you"

I take a look around me, Aro came alone? That makes no sense, if he was on his own I could take him, but he won't be. There is no deer left now, they all cleared when I took out the old buck.

"Nessie!" I hear someone scream, maybe my mother.

"Ah Felix must have found her" Aro smiled cheerfully "just a precaution, don't worry we won't hurt her, or you." Just as Aro had finished speaking a giant russet red wolf burst through the trees its teeth bared ready to attack.

"Jake no!" I scream but it's too late, he jumps as if to attack but as he does Jane steps into the clearing the dainty school girl smile that my mother had told me about painted on her face and within a second Jacob was on the ground, an unbearable whine escaping his muzzle.

"Stop, please, stop!" I whale in desperation "Jacob, please stop!"

"Well, well what do we have here?" Aro asked through Jacobs whining, barking, howling and snarling. "One of the giant wolves, the one who's back you were sat on when we first met" Aro half smiled "Jane, stop." I ran to Jacob as he phased back agony still painted on his face as he went limp from exhaustion.

"Please, don't hurt him he was just trying to protect me. He doesn't understand, he didn't know." I begged as he walked towards Jakes limp body.

"But my child, he tried to kill me. That, I'm sure you understand I do not take lightly."

"I know Aro, but please he didn't know what he was doing, his instincts took over. Aro please, I love him" I choked through my tears.

"Well then, I am extremely sorry for your loss" Aro said bitterly as Felix materialised into the clearing with the rest of my family trailing behind him, why haven't they just killed him? Got out of here? Then I see why, the rest of the volturi are in a protective line behind my family.

"Aro, no can't we negotiate. Like Renesmee said, Jacob did not know what he was doing, please old friend" my Grandfather Carlisle pleaded.

"I'm afraid not Carlisle. Alec? Could you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Jacob fans... :(**

Nessie's POV

I heard my father sigh with pain, but there was something else in his voice, relief?

"Don't shield him Bella, it will make the execution painless" my father told my mother who was sobbing but there was a bitter anger on her face.

"Make it quick Felix, I would not like to cause this family any more grief" Aro said and my father scoffed but Aro just ignored him. I knelt down by Jacob would had not yet been put under Alec's spell.

"I love you Jacob Black you over protective fool" I whispered in his ear, and then my lips moved to his mouth. I kissed him gently as tears streamed down my face.

"Nessie" he croaked "I am so sorry, I wanted to be with you forever but, just know that I love you with all my heart. I will always be with you…" then his body went limp, his eyes were vacant and Felix was standing, towering over us. I sprawled my body protectively over Jacobs, but Felix just lifted me off and dumped me at Aro's feet. Felix grabbed Jacobs head and twisted it towards me, snapping his neck.

"NO!" I screamed "Jacob!" but it was no use, he was gone forever. My one true love was dead. My best friend my soul mate just gone. My mind went numb, my whole body was numb. The grief of his death consumed me in that moment and it was like I was no longer able to see, hear, move … live. I felt dead too, as if there was nothing inside me, as if my soul had escaped my body and left me to feel so numb.

"Nessie, we need to get you away from here now!" I faintly heard my father say in an urgent, almost frightened voice. But I didn't want to leave. I stood from under Aro's feet, I wanted to avenge Jake, and I wanted to make Aro suffer. But I knew even then that I didn't have the strength to even hurt Aro, let alone kill him.

"You do know that none of my family will join you, you do know that don't you? None of _my_ family is a monster like you. So you coming here … it's pointless just the same as your existence!" I shouted in Aro's face with all the bitter spite that I could manage.

"I think it would be best, for everybody if you leave now" Carlisle told Aro as calmly as he could manage.

"Yes, probably best. I shall leave you to um grieve" Aro grinned, I felt a wave of burning anger flow through me but it was gone within a second. I threw jasper an angered look and turned back to Aro.

"Who do you think you are grinning at somebody else's pain? Pain that you and your circus freaks inflicted" my mother screamed at him. I had returned to my numb state, I had no energy.

"It is my job to ensure order in our world it is not my fault if people decide to get out of line. But when they do they must be punished! You aren't going to be one of them are you Mrs Cullen?" Aro challenged, my father stepped protectively in front of her and the spark that was in her eyes went out.

"No" she mumbled and with that the volturi merged out of the clearing.

"Good, farewell my friends" I heard Aro chime. I collapsed and crawled over to Jacobs limp corpse. He looked so peaceful not like a man but more like a boy my age, well the age I looked anyway.

"Come on Nessie, let's go" my uncle Emmet scooped me up in his arms

"We can't leave him" I said holding back more tears.

"Your dads got him. I'm so sorry, we should have stuck with you" he whispered to me

"No Emmet, he was just so god damn over protective" I managed to squeeze out before I burst out into floods of tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 Year Later**

"Nessie?" Jen, the tall, brown haired girl who I spent all my time at high school with said faintly "Nessie, what is up with you? Over the last year you have been well, distant and I guess is understandable. But you haven't said a word all day."

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just… distracted. You know it's not as if Jacob died a year ago today or anything is it" I screeched through my tears that were now streaming down my face. The whole lunch hall turned to stare at me. This is what I hated about high school no privacy, nowhere to escape all the other students, not really.

"oh, my god Nessie. I am so sorry! I didn't, I... I forgot what day it was. I am so so sorry!" Jen looked at me, she looked mortified but I really wasn't in the mood to say 'it's fine' or 'I'm okay really' because that would be a lie and I never lied to Jen unless it was to protect my family's secret.

"Just leave me alone, okay? I'm going home" I mumbled in response. I got out of my seat and walked through the cafeteria, it was silent and I could feel al eyes on me as I walked "what are you all looking at, huh?" I shouted before I walked out the door and there was a nervous shuffling from inside the lunch hall. Checking that were no teachers in the hall, I ran out of the building to my car that was parked in its usual space. my dad's old high school parking space at the far side of the car park. I fumbled in my bag for my keys and clicked the unlock button. Driving home just a little too fast with the radio blaring I wiped away the tears that were running down my cheeks. I had to see my family, I needed to tell them that I needed to leave forks. That I was finally leaving home.

It's not that I wanted to leave home, but without Jacob forks was empty and there were too many people that reminded me of him. Everybody reminded me of him, every second of every day. And it hurt, losing him hurt too much to be around things that reminded me of him.

When I pulled into my driveway I saw my parents my mum had a puzzled look on her face but my dad just looked angry, no not angry, hurt.

"Nessie, baby what are you doing home? Your meant to be at school" my mum asked, worried.

"Nessie you can't, I won't let you" my father said before I could answer my mum.

"dad please, let me tell her. And it's not your decision, I am old enough now to make my own decisions." I protested

"can somebody please tell me what's going on please ? Nessie ?" my mum broke in.

"mum, I need to leave forks, not having Jacob here its just, its too much. I need to get away, to clear my head."

"Nessie leaving isn't going to take the pain away, it may even make it worse. Not having anyone there for when it does get too much" my mum tried to convince me but she never was any good at lying.

"mum don't … you're not fooling anyone, I won't go far I promise just far enough that I can be alone for a while."

"no, Renesmee and that is final…" my dad said but was cut off by my mum

"let her go" she said defeated

"what ?" both me and my dad said at the same time.

"she needs to, Nessie you need to. If you don't the grief will suffocate you, Just let us know what's going on okay ? don't lose touch, please we can't lose you too. I love you baby."

"I will, I promise you won't lose me, I love you too mum" I hugged my mother and then stood in front of my father looking into his eyes to determine what he was thinking.

"don't go too far Nessie, promise me ?" my dad finally said

"I promise dad" I said before I hugged him, and then went upstairs to my room to pack.


End file.
